In a conventional tissue paper winding mechanism, a core is generally sent by a conveyer to a first winding roller and pushed by a push plate into a curved channel to a winding nip, at where a tissue paper is wound around the core to form a paper log, such as a rolled toilet tissue. When the paper log is about to complete, the tissue paper is either pulled broken by a rotation speed difference between the first winding roller and a rotating device or cut by a cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,689 discloses a rewinder apparatus and method. The rewinder apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,689 has a first winding roller that conveys and supports a web, a curved core support plate for receiving and guiding cores adjacent to the first winding roller, and a web separator adjacent to the first winding roller. The web is wound in a winding zone located between the first winding roller, a second winding roller, and a rider roller of the rewinder apparatus. The web separator includes a plurality of rotary fingers. Since the web separator is in contact with the web at a rotating velocity at least equal to a moving speed of the web, the web is effectively separated upstream of the web separator, between the core and the web separator.
However, in a tissue paper winding mechanism using the rotation speed difference between the first winding roller and a rotating device to separate the tissue paper, a control unit is required to control the rotation of the rotating device; and in a tissue paper winding mechanism using a cutter to cut the tissue paper, a stroke and timing control device is required to control the actuation of the cutter.
In either type of the above-described tissue paper winding mechanisms, the tissue paper must be cut before being wound around the core. The conventional tissue paper winding mechanisms do not allow the tissue paper to be wound around the core before being cut.
Moreover, in the case of a tissue paper made of a highly tough material, the speed difference between the rotating device and the first winding roller must be large enough to pull apart the tissue paper.